Little Tease
by Sushi Cake2020
Summary: Something I wish I could've put in Walking Outward. Yuri and Amelia always are being a little bit playful with each other, and to him it's a bit of a turn on. R


**Something I thought I'd put in the story but couldn't due to the rating. **

* * *

I crept up behind her. She was looking at me with those eyes. I could tell she was nervous again. But who could blame her? It's only the second time and the first was well, a disaster to say the least. She was in my shirt and as I turned I could see her small cleavage. It was enough, even the thought of her scent was enough.

This was still unfamiliar to me. Being this close to a woman. Knowing what her skin felt like. Knowing what her lips felt like, her breasts, her neck, and just her. But the part that drove me crazy was those eyes. They were a sharp steel blue ones that looked at me during the last time. This time, hopefully, I could look at them a bit longer.

They became playful as she wrapped her legs around my waist. even before we even thought about making love she did that as a sign of playfulness. We'd wrestle and play fight a lot but, now it meant something more than just a harmless gesture.

"Whatcha doin'?" she asked me, biting her lower lip. "Hmm?"

"What do you think?" I say. She's propped on her shoulders, keeping her look at me, trying to make me laugh. Teasing me. It was torture when she would play little games like this. I lean in and kiss her neck, sucking on it.

"Okay, then." she said. "Try not to fumble this time," she was mischievous with her grin. "Butterfingers."

What a tease. I wanted to quiet her, play with her. It was like I was teasing her more by seeing how far I could go with her. She soon slides underneath me and touches my face before I kiss her lips. Deeper...I wanted to go there. To the point where she'd be screaming, moaning...I wanted to laugh a little during the kiss. But a smile came on my face. She pulled a bit back.

"What's so funny?" she said.

I keep laughing softly. "You little tease." I whisper in her ear. "You know better than to tease me."

I grab her butt with one hand and clench her hand with the other. I can feel her grin on my lips.

"Someone's hungry." she said. I kiss her neck and feel her fingers roam, tugging at my pants. I move down to her breasts, smelling her cinnamon sugary scent all over her cookies. I opened my shirt on her. She giggles as I take one of her little cookies in my mouth. She groans as I suck, and I'm grabbing her back. Her legs wrap around me a bit tighter. Her skin is warm and pulsing under my lips. I can feel her hand in my hair, pulling it gently. "Naughty boy."

I stand on my knees and pull down my pants, staring at her open shirt and her red hair splayed out all over the pillow. Her lips were full and kiss-swollen. She looks down and smiles. "Oh?" she says returning her gaze back at me. I grabbed her bum and lifted it closer. Her smile was small now and she barely squinted her eyes, and puckered her lips slightly, daring me.

Soon, I hear music. Her throaty moan. A rush of breath escaping her pink lips, her eyes filling up with pleasure as I feel her warmth and her slick core. I lean down, my face in the pillow, my ear next her mouth and begin slowly. I grab her butt a bit harder every time I'm about to thrust, a motion that make her moan softly. I keep bring her into me, faster this time, and I feel her hands on the back of my neck and on my upper back. Another succulent note escapes as I quickly and deeply push her into my hips. I want to hear it. Among our private symphony...I wanted to hear it. Her nails dig into my back...she becomes breathless now.

I work quickly now, easing her into the bed but still having a firm grip on that ass. I hear her squeal. Hear her moan. I can feel her writhing underneath me, melting. The sensation in me rises closer to the tip and work her harder. With every thrust was a squeal, a moan a noise.

"Yuri.." she squeaked, catching her breath. I keep my pace and soon-

I rest my head on her chest. I stop and her legs relax. Damn it. I lift my head as I pull out, looking at her. She smiles and giggles.

"You okay?" she says. I stand to my knees and pull my pants back on. She pulls my shirt back together and down. I lay down next to her.

"Yeah. You?" I say to her.

"I'm cool." She says. She looks at the ceiling with a smirk. "Skid Marks."

Little Tease.


End file.
